


you are lovely

by ivegotyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Coming Out, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotyou/pseuds/ivegotyou
Summary: "i've just been thinking about stuff lately, i guess.""are you tired of people calling you daddy? people have started doing that to me and it's not my favorite thing."





	you are lovely

**Author's Note:**

> title from lovely

josh starts to wear shirts onstage again.

it starts with the white t-shirts with writing on them. he keeps them on later and later within the show, until he has it on during trees and throws it into the crowd last second. then he takes off the t-shirt with the tape later and later until the only time he's shirtless is at the end of the show. 

tyler asks him about it one day, right after a show.

"are feeling body conscious?" it's typical of her to cut straight to the point. "cause the fans who matter won't give you shit about pudge. they love it, in fact."

he knows that acceptance has helped her, but that's not his problem. "not like that. i'm still toned." he flexes to prove his point. "i've just been thinking about stuff lately, i guess."

"are you tired of people calling you daddy? people have started doing that to me and it's not my favorite thing." she wraps her hair up into a messy bun. "c'mon." she pulls him into her dressing room without ever touching him.

"i guess that's part of the issue, yeah." he hasn't told tyler. he's afraid of how she'll take it.

"like, shut up, i've got a wife, i love her so much, i'm not gonna fuck you." she strips off her t-shirt and tilts her head back as the air soaks into her freed skin.

"can't relate to the wife part." josh tries not to look at her. "just the shut up, i'm not gonna fuck you."

tyler laughs, then returns to her serious questioning. "what's the whole issue?"

"um." josh grabs his left shoulder with his right hand, covering up his bare chest as best he can. "i am body conscious. it's... complicated."

"you know you can tell me anything."

"i don't know that."

tyler freezes and tilts her head.

josh can feel tears in his eyes and he knows exactly why. "what if i told you something really big, that would change a lot of things." he stares at the floor. "something that would make you think of me really differently."

she doesn't respond. he keeps talking.

"what if i'm not a man." speaking it aloud feels like a finality to her years and years of questioning. "what if i'm a woman, tyler."

"are you?" tyler's voice is small.

"yes." josh's voice is smaller.

she's crying, and she doesn't know when she started.

it feels sudden, but in reality it's a slow, deliberate movement. tyler hugs josh tight, and they cling to each other, sweaty skin pressed together.

"i love you." tyler murmurs. "i love you, i love you, i love you. no matter what. i'm here, no matter what."

josh starts to sob into tyler's shoulder.

"if we need to make changes to the show, whatever needs to happen, i'm here for you. i'm here." she begins to rock them both gently back and forth. "i love you, you're my best friend. you don't have to worry about me rejecting you for who you are."

josh is bawling. she's holding tyler, she's being held by tyler, and she can't stop crying.

"i love you." tyler loves her. "it's gonna be okay." it's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](http://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
